Who says?
by infaroyya
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada and Enma Kozato, the two idiot who never done anything right. even thought they're in the different school, the whole town had known them for their clumsiness... they're a klutz indeed... but even though that they always got laughed and insulted like- well, everyday, they never lost their smile, not even once... besides, those people hasn't seen the real 'them'


"Are you idiot or what? AHAHAHAHA!"

"What a moron!"

"HAHAHA how can someone be that stupid?"

Again I got laughed because I got tripped by one of my bullies...

well, this happens often and I'm no longer surprised by their treatment. I've been used by their insults anyway.

Indeed I'm a clumsy person, but tripping someone who was bringing one huge stacks of book? oh, come on... even a kindergarten can tell who's the _moron_ here...

but again, I don't mind... I'm not known as Dame-Tsuna for nothing, I guess...

*flick*

"aw..." I grunted as someone flicked my forehead.

"how stupid you are?" I raised my head to see who it is...

"Reborn?" He's one of my classmates that doesn't pick on me.

"Don't you know that they'll do more things on you if you don't fight back?" He said as he returned the books that he collected.

"Thank you" I simply said as I smiled.

He helped me stand while rolling his eyes, "and wipe those smile off your face. or else I'll start to call you a smiling-idot instead your usual nickname" with that I laughed.

He gave me a questioned look, I failed to notice the small blush on his cheek, "w-what are you laughing for?" He said, sounded angry.

my laugh turned into chuckle, "well, if you want to call me that, it's okay. that's only motivate me to smile even more..." I said still giggling.

I bowed to him, "Thanks for your help Reborn, and good day for you..." I then leave him alone in the empty hall.

I walked away while half running with a big smile crossing my face.

Why you ask?

well, it's cause the school is finally over, and now I can meet my bestfriend, Enma Cozato.

She had waited for me in front of the school gate.

my smile turned into a wide grin as I saw her, "ENMA!" I called.

Enma turned around then she smiled shyly like what she used to do, "Oh, hello Tsuna!"

"how long have you been waiting here?" I asked.

"ah, I just arrived, don't worry... my teacher was helding me back for my bad scores" She said embarasedly.

I giggled, "as usual huh? well, cheer up girl! we're the stars today" I winked at her, she smiled widely as she nodded.

"well then Tsuna, lead the way~!" we both then went to our true place...

-the Sky Café...

we work there.

and if you guessed that we we're the servants then... you're wrong **BIG** time...

like what I've said, we're the stars...

"Hello Shiyo! Cherry! you two finally arrived!" The Café manager greeted us with his usual grin.

"ehehe sorry, Dino-san, we got held back by something... again..."

he shooked his head as he chuckled lightly, "well then, what are you waiting for? you better changed your uniform now, it's show time~" He winked. I giggled again as then I dragged Enma to the change room.

we both changed our clothes to casual attire. I opened the ribbon on my hair then re-used it as a bandana. I helped Enma to brush her long hair...

we wear light make up such as powder and so little of lipstic...

Just like magic, we both turned into exact different person. No one can recognize that these beautiful girls are _the school's clown._ from this moment we're not Tsuna and Enma, we're Shiyo and Cherry... the stars of the sky café, everyone's favourite singer who always get stand aplous on their every performance...

"are you ready to shine, _Cherry_?" I asked.

Enma grabbed her guitar then smiled at me, "I'm ready, _Shiyo..."_

Then we both went on the stage.

rains of applouse can be heard as we entered. we waved our hands to our fans. I can see some of our school mates wearing bandana and even shirts with our names and pictures.

"O~ha~yo~u~ everyone! How is your day~? are you feeling amazing~3" as usual I opened with my infamous greeting.

"HAI SHIYO~CHAN~~~!" They replied.

"Hooray! That's good for you~!" I winked cheerfully.

"Now then, are you ready to spend the whole night evening with us~?" Enma put her hand on her ears as she leaned forward. whe's no longer a shy girl now...

"YES WE DO!"

"KYAAA! CHERRY~CHAAAN!"

"GO GO SHIYO~CHAN! GO GO CHERRY~CHAN!" they cheered.

I giggled, "okay then~ let's get the show in the road~!"

"OOOII!" they replied in sync.

Without futher ado we started to sing our own song...

[Who says- Selena Gomez]

I give a signal to our drummer and he gave a nod as answer. Enma then started to play her guitar as I prepared my self aswell...

 _ **[Tsuna:]**_

 **You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**

 _ **[Enma:]**_

 **Na na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na  
Na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na**

 _ **[Tsuna:]**_

 **I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me**

 _ **[Enma:]**_

 **Na na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na  
Na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na**

 _ **[Tsuna:]**_

 **You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon**

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ **  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?**

 _ **[Enma:]**_ **  
It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em** **what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky**

 _ **[Tsuna:]**_

 **Na na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na  
Na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na**

 _ **[Enma:]**_

 **I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me**

 _ **[Tsuna:]**_

 **Na na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na  
Na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na** **na**

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ **  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?**

 _ **[Tsuna:]**_ **  
Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me**

 _ **[Enma:]**_

 **Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?**

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ **  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?**

 **Who says you're not perfect?**  
 **Who says you're not worth it?**  
 **Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**

 **Trust me , that's the price of beauty**  
 **Who says you're not pretty?**  
 **Who says you're not beautiful?**  
 **Who says?**

The crowds are cheering hysterically as we ended...

They loved us...

we both glanced at each other then we both eye smiled. we then stared to our audience before we come with another song...

See?

Every each on of us is a hidden diamond. And all that we need to do is find the right place for us to shine...

to the people who says that we can't be what we wanted,

-who says that we can't achieve anything...?

-Who says that we can't become the shining star...?

 _well... I would say_...

Just shut up...

 **BESIDES**... if the _school's clown_ like us can become the whole town's idol, then why can't you?


End file.
